


Pink In The Night Prologue

by mikamikanat



Series: Pink In The Night [3]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap
Genre: Alcohol, Burn trauma, F/F, Mind Control, Nb Daraya, Panic Attacks, Two Pillars of Canon, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamikanat/pseuds/mikamikanat
Summary: "Canon" diverges for Lynera and Ardata based on if MC chooses to pursue the Sfw Route or the Nsfw Route in Lanque's Friendsim. If you have played Friendsim or Read the HS epilogues you will understand how both timelines can coexist at the same time!





	Pink In The Night Prologue

“How exactly did you hear about my little shindig? While I certainly consider you to be one of my finest friends, I don’t recall inviting you.”

You gesture vaguely to Lynera. She doesn't seem to know how to lie, and immediately cracks under the pressure.

“Um, one of the other Jades from my cloister told me to come. His name is Lanque, but I don’t think he was invited either. I get the impression that we kind of always come here. Basically, we’re crashing??? If that’s okay.”

“Well, of course. What’s an informal Soiree without a few entirely uninvited interlopers?

You ask her if she’s being sarcastic.

“Of course not. I have but one question for you my dears.”

[SFW Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191309/chapters/47842006#workskin) or [NSFW Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191636/chapters/47842750)


End file.
